Season 1, Episode 1
Stolen Cocoa is the first and the pilot episode of BoBoiBoy Series. It "first" aired on March 13, 2011. BoBoiBoy went to Rintis Island to spend his school holidays with Tok Aba, later he also meet his new friends Yaya, Gopal and Ying. Summary Episode 1 BoBoiBoy is first seen riding in the Yong Pin Aerotrain to Rintis Island. While in the train, he noticed that Wahid the Train Driver was singing and he said that he forgot to turn off his microphone then the driver apologized. Meanwhile in Outer space, Adu Du the alien along with Probe and Computer was forced by the Emperor of Planet Atata Tiga to search for energy source which they could find only on Planet Earth. After that, Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy's Granddad is waiting at the Train Station. When BoBoiBoy got out, they saw each other and both hug, but mistakenly his grandpa hugged another boy and BoBoiBoy hugs an Old Man which made Tok Aba quite upset but later said that it's ok and takes him in Tok Aba's home. BoBoiBoy feels so tired which made him fall asleep while Tok Aba is talking. Back in Outer Space, Adu Du "finds out" that the high energy source in Planet Earth that Computer detected is Cocoa Power. The next day, Tok Aba left BoBoiBoy a note so he could follow the directions to his shop. After closing the door of the house, BoBoiBoy meet his neighbor Yaya Yah and want to help him but he said that Tok Aba gave him the directions. Later, BoBoiBoy walked for a hour until he find Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop and finds out that the shop is near at his house, which is what Yaya was trying to say when they first met. Then Yaya said that she wants to help him but BoBoiBoy is too shy and even mistaken to call her "Mimi" instead of Yaya which made her upset. Then, BoBoiBoy wonders what kind of shop is Tok Aba's shop. Suddenly, Gopal came and explained what is the kind of that shop. BoBoiBoy asked who is he, Tok Aba said that he was Gopal, the loyal costumer who always wanted the free hot chocolate and claiming, now, that he is Boboiboy best friend. After, the phone rang and BoBoiBoy took it. The costumer, who was Ying, ordered a cup of hot chocolate. She called again and said that she want to drink at the shop which is, Boboiboy unnoticedly Ying was already beside him. Then, Gopal asked BoBoiBoy not to respond, and asked to watch the TV. Suddenly, the tv channel was not good and the black cloud came. Adu Du made an announcement on the TV. Episode 1.2 As Adu Du explains his plans for people on Earth, BoBoiBoy suddenly changed the TV channel, thought that it's just a TV program, which made Gopal upset. In Adu Du's spaceship, Computer said that People on Earth thought that his announcement was a TV Program, meanwhile Probe collected some informations on what are People on Earth were doing with the Green Creatures which made Adu Du scared since he is color green. After some time, he told Probe to Steal some Cocoa which in that time, Tok Aba told BoBoiBoy to take care of his Shop. Probe later on steals some Cocoa without BoBoiBoy knowing and later, he finds out that Purple Creatures is also not Safe, BoBoiBoy chased Probe to his Spaceship. There, when Probe gave the Cocoa to his Boss, Adu Du and scold Probe about bringing the wrong information he reported earlier and he had thrown a mug to him, followed by Computer and gave him a slap. After some time, Adu Du with Probe and Computer went to the weapons room to start activating the Ball of Power using the Cocoa to boost the time to be active. Then, to test if Cocoa is really powerful source, Computer puts the Cocoa inside Probe and He became Super Probe Robot Destroyer. As they walk away, BoBoiBoy gets the Cocoa and then the ball of power, Ochobot who is newly activated, follows him which he thought that he is the one who activated him since Boboiboy is the one whom he seen first. Suddenly, Adu Du saw that the Ball of Power follows BoBoiBoy and chases him but managed to escape. Outside the ship, Tok Aba ask where did BoBoiBoy went and told him that he was chasing an alien that stole some Cocoa, but of course, Tok Aba doesn't believe. Later when BoBoiBoy is about to go to Sleep, he was surprised that his Soccerball turns into a Robot, which is, Ochobot turns unto his soccerball. Later on, Ochobot told BoBoiBoy that he will gave him powers since Ochobot has full energy. With a flash of light, Ochobot gave BoBoiBoy the Power of Elements, namely: Lightning, Wind and Earth. Trivia * * This is the Pilot episode of the series. * First time BoBoiBoy called Yaya "Mimi" (Season 1, Episode 5, Season 1, Episode 6). * This is the first episode where BoBoiBoy used his powers. * First episode BoBoiBoy accidentally kicked Ochobot (Season 1, Episode 2). * In the storybook version of the series, the episode is called "Our Superhero" (Superhero Kita). International Premieres * March 13, 2011 - TV3 * June 18, 2011 - Disney Channel Asia Cast Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes